dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Dragon Ball databooks
This is a list of Dragon Ball databooks. Manga/anime databooks *''Dragon Ball: Bouken Special'' (1987) *''Jump Gold Selection 4: Dragon Ball Z Anime Special'' (1989) *''Jump Gold Selection 6: Dragon Ball Z Anime Special Vol. 2'' (1991) *''Jump Anime Library 1: Dragon Ball Z Movie 12'' (June 3, 1995) *''Jump Anime Collection 3: Dragon Ball Z Movie 13'' (October 21, 1995) *''Daizenshuu'' (x10; 1995-1996) *''Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files'' (x2; 1997) *''TV Anime Guide: Dragon Ball Z Son Goku Densetsu'' (2003) *''Dragon Ball Kanzenban Official Guide: Dragon Ball Landmark'' (2003) *''Dragon Ball Kanzenban Official Guide: Dragon Ball Forever'' (2004) *''TV Anime Guide: Dragon Ball Tenkaichi Densetsu'' (2004) *''Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guides'' (x2; 2009) *''Dragon Ball Uranai'' (2010) *''Dragon Ball Anime Illustration Collection: The Golden Warrior'' (2010) *''Dragon Ball: Extreme Battle Collection'' (x2; 2010) *''Chouzenshuu'' (x4; 2013) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' Official Movie Guide (2013) *''Chōgashū'' (2013) *''Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’'' (2015) *''Dragon Ball Super Start Guide'' (2015) Illustration books *''Akira Toriyama - The World'' (January 15, 1990) *''Akira Toriyama - The World Special'' (September 24, 1990) *''Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special"'' (October 1990) *''Akira Toriyama Exhibition'' (1993) *''Akira Toriyama Exhibition'' (1995) Video game guides ;Console games *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' (December 15, 1986) *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' (August 15, 1988) *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' (November 5, 1990) *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' (August 12, 1991) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' (February 10, 1992) *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' (August 15, 1992) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' (March 24, 1993) *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' (September 14, 1993) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' (January 25, 1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' (November 7, 1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden'' (January 3, 1995) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' (September 12, 1995) *''Dragon Ball: Strongest Martial Arts Bible'' (October 17, 1997) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (August 9, 2002) *''Dragon Ball Z: Limit-Shattering Super Warriors!!!'' (February 13, 2003) *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Full Throttle Off-The-Chart Super Power!!!'' (February 5, 2004) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (March 31, 2004) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (November 29, 2004) *''Dragon Ball Z 3: The Utmost Limit of Super Power!!!'' (March 1, 2005) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking!'' (October 6, 2005) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (December 6, 2005) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (April 25, 2006) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (June 30, 2006) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO'' (October 5, 2006) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (March 27, 2007) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! METEOR'' (October 9, 2007) *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' (June 10, 2008) *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit - Design Works'' (June 5, 2008) *''Dragon Ball DS'' (September 18, 2008) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (December 9, 2008) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Attack of the Saiyans'' (April 30, 2009) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (July 23, 2009) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' (November 12, 2009) *''Dragon Ball DS2'' (February 12, 2010) *''Dragon Ball: Tag VS'' (September 30, 2010) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' (November 11, 2010) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 - Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Design Works'' (November 11, 2010) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' (February 3, 2011) *''Dragon Ball: Ultimate Blast'' (December 8, 2011) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z - God Bible'' (January 23 in Japan, January 24 in Europe, and January 28, 2014 in North America) ;Data Carddass DBZ *''Dragon Ball Z: Complete Carddass Secrets Guide'' (April 15, 1991) *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z - Premium Guide'' (December 19, 2005) *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2 - Ultra Guide'' (July 21, 2006) *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2 - Ultra Guide II'' (December 15, 2006) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact - Master Card Book'' (August 2, 2007) *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact - Winning Guide'' (July 17, 2008) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Dragon Battler - Dragon Strike Guide'' (August 6, 2009) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Dragon Battler - Dragon Strike Guide 2'' (December 10, 2009) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Dragon Battler - Dragon Strike Guide Masters'' (May 27, 2010) *''Dragon Ball Heroes - Heroes Guide'' (January 13, 2011) *''Dragon Ball Heroes - Heroes Guide 2'' (May 19, 2011) *''Dragon Ball Heroes - Heroes Guide 3'' (September 15, 2011) *''Dragon Ball Heroes - Heroes Guide 4'' (January 19, 2012) *''Dragon Ball Heroes - Heroes Guide 5'' (May 17, 2012) *''Dragon Ball Heroes - Heroes Guide 6'' (November 15, 2012) Gallery World1&3Exib93.jpg|''The World'', The World "Anime Special", and Toriyama Exhibition KNakaB1.jpg|''Dragon Ball Z: Limit-Shattering Super Warriors!!!'' KNakaB2.jpg|''Dragon Ball Z 2: Full Throttle Off-The-Chart Super Power!!!'' BoZGodBible.png|''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z - God Bible'' Site Navigation * Category:Lists